Star Struck
by Shinju90
Summary: AU. Rock Stars and Idols shine like stars. In the eyes of their fans they are flawless gods of perfection. Sometimes Iruka wishes that those same fans were stuck playing Hatake Kakashi's manager for a day.  He doubted they would find him flawless then.  ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Star Stuck**

**Chapter One**

**

* * *

**

It was long past midnight. Reasonable people and children were long since asleep. Bars were screaming for last call and drunkards were stumbling their way home, hoping to avoid a mugging by any of the number of hooligans wandering the streets of Konoha after dark. Umino Iruka was normally a reasonable person. He tried to live by a strict schedule and firmly believed in the saying 'Early to bed, Early to rise.' However, he bemoaned as he hastily dried his dripping hair with a towel, searching for a clean suit to wear, he never actually _**wanted **_to rise so much earlier than the sun. He hopped to keep his balance, still not fully awake, as he pulled on his trousers, glaring at his cell phone as the obnoxious ringing began again. He ignored it, pulling on his button down shirt as he ran back to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

None of his kids had ever been this much trouble! Naruto had been loud and he had needed a lot of positive encouragement to do his job well, but Iruka would always prefer to be the manager of child stars. It came with a lot less problems. He was never assaulted by a child stars fans on the way to a job. . He hadn't had to frequently dodge paparazzi with disturbingly personal questions when he was managing kids! They had never sent him vague text messages almost every morning at three AM saying, 'EMERGENCY! Iruka I need you to come over right now!' He grabbed an apple on the way out the door and ate it on the ride down the elevator to the parking garage. When the doors slid open he cautiously peeked his head out, finger on the door close button, eyes darting around to make sure the garage was deserted before he ran to his car, jumping inside and slamming the door behind him.

He turned on the radio as he pulled out onto the street, cringing at he recognized the song. Syndrome was currently at the top of the charts and had been for the last three weeks. Hatake Kakashi was the most popular visual kei artist in the Land of Fire. Possibly in the neighboring countries as well. His singles hit the top of the charts the day they were released, and they stayed there. When Sarutobi-taicho had called him into his office at the top of the Shinobi Talent Industries building two months ago, he had never imagined that he would be reassigned. Let alone reassigned from children to an adult. Sarutobi had been extremely careful not to mention who exactly his new charge would be until Iruka had signed custody of Naruto over to Jiraiya, which he hadn't done lightly. But Sarutobi had been positive that Jiraiya would be able to transition Naruto from child star to teen idol and Iruka only wanted what was best for the boy. He had almost fainted when Jiraiya had laughed as he left, calling behind him, "Have fun with Kakashi Iruka-kun!" He had wanted to refuse, Hatake Kakashi was notorious for driving his managers to near insanity. The last one had stayed for two and a half month, it was a new record.

Now two months after working as Kakashi's manager, Iruka finally understood why Sarutobi had put a man used to dealing with children in charge of his top star. It wasn't easy, Kakashi jumped drastically between the personalities that he showed to his fans, he colleagues and the side that now only Iruka was allowed to see. They ranged from the aloof radically dressing man that the fans admired, to a childish person with no real concept of 'personal boundaries.' Iruka was learning to tell, what he secretly called Kakashi's characters, apart and react to them suitably. Working with Kakashi wasn't that bad. They got along well enough, for the most part. But with no heed to his protests the rest of the managers at STI were still taking bets on when he would break. The shortest had been Ebisu, who lost after one week. Raidou had the longest estimation so far, guessing at three months.

Kakashi was waiting for him behind the door, yanking it open before Iruka even had a chance to ring the bell, latching onto his wrist and dragging him inside almost spilling the two scalding cups of coffee that Iruka had purchased for them in the building's lobby. "Ah! Hatake-san be careful, this stuff is hot!" The taller man frowned, impatiently taking the cups from his hands and setting them down on the hallway cabinet. Iruka couldn't help but smile at the idol's appearance. His silver fly away hair was messier than usual, sticking out at random angles wearing nothing but a pair of cotton pajama pants. Light blue and decorated with panda's from some children's cartoon that Iruka could remember Naruto watching religiously every night at seven. He wondered what his fans would think if they saw their idol this way.

Kakashi latched onto his wrist again, persistently pulling him towards the media room, babbling as he went. "I was checking my email before I went to bed last night like I do every night. But one of them said that when I sang on Bridge Rock yesterday I was flat for most of the song!" He pushed Iruka into a large armchair that had been dragged much too close to the giant screen TV. "I remembered that you always set the Tivo to record my performances, so I watched it. I've watched it over and over again but I can't tell! So you watch it and tell me what you think." Kakashi splayed himself over the back of the chair, resting his chin on Iruka's shoulder(and taking advantage of the situation to take in a whiff of the other mans shampoo scented hair) as he pressed play. Iruka tried to listen closely, he had never been very good about knowing if something was in tune. But Kakashi's voice always seemed flawless when he performed. He watched, fighting to keep a blush off his face when he felt Kakashi sniff his hair, Kakashi always looked amazing when he performed. His movements were fluid, graceful almost catlike as he prowled across the stage.

When the song was over he turned his head slightly to look at his charge, who met his look with anxious eyes. Iruka smiled, "Hatake-san, I might not be an expert, but it all sounded fine to me." Kakashi smiled, a dazzling sight that temporarily distracted him from the hand slipping under his shirt. The tingling sensation over his stomach, that clearly wasn't butterflies, drew it to his attention and he squawked, jumping out of the chair and plastering himself against the opposite wall. "Hatake-san! What have I told you about crossing personal boundaries?" The dazzling smile had morphed into a predatory grin that threatened to send the blood collecting in Iruka's face south, but Kakashi respectfully kept his distance.

"Sorry Iruka-kun! I was just so happy that you had agreed with my that I forgot." His expression changed and he pouted at his laptop, still displaying the offensive email. "It really had me worried for awhile." Iruka sighed, rubbing his eyes as he sat down and took a quick look at the email. He frowned and did a quick search of the address finding several negative posts on a few fan sites. Sighing he blocked the address and deleted all the remaining junk mail. If Kakashi was going to be loosing sleep over trolls maybe Iruka should start monitoring his emails.

That thought snapped him from his thoughts as realization dawned and his attention turned quickly to Kakashi, taking in his tired appearance. His eyes widened, mouth gaping open with shock. "You!" He screamed, standing and pointing an accusing finger, "You haven't slept at all have you?" A child! He was dealing with a child in a mans body! His hands fisted into his hair in frustration as he chased Kakashi from the media room towards his bedroom. "You have to be awake and alert at nine AM to start shooting the Syndrome music video! That's six hours from now!" A rough shove sent the idol tumbling into his bed. In his anger Iruka missed the mischievous grin spreading across his face. "If you don't get any sleep you won't be at the top of your game and your performance will show it! Then your reputation as the best will be shot!" He missed the reaching hands as he tried to maneuver the covers over legs a mile long. "Go to sleep-ARG!" Iruka was proud that he didn't squeak as Kakashi's hands latched onto his waist with a firm grip and pulled him down on the bed next to him.

"Shhh," Whispered Kakashi, nuzzling against the back of Iruka's neck, causing him to freeze in his struggles. "It's so hard to fall asleep by myself. I end up lying awake for hours!" He was practically purring now, pulling Iruka flush against his chest. Iruka fought to gain control of his pounding heart, certain that Kakashi would feel it as close as they were. "It will be so much easier to fall asleep if you stay and help me. I'll be a lot more rested if you do."

Iruka was blushing furiously, but it wasn't a new argument. Anytime they stayed out of town Kakashi begged to share rooms, and if they didn't Iruka heard that he was wondering the hotel at the oddest hours the next morning. It was a proven fact that the star fell asleep faster if he had someone to hold. But that didn't make the situation any easier on his flustered managers heart. Giving in he kicked off his shoes and socks, grateful that he had a jacket in the car to wear over the shirt that would no doubt be wrinkled later. He asked if the alarm was set as he wormed his way under the covers, taking Kakashi's mumbles into his hair as an affirmative. He fought to stay calm as Kakashi's arms tightened around his waist, mentally counting to one hundred. Soon his grip loosened and his breath slowed, warm and tickling the hair on the back of his neck. Slowly Iruka relaxed into the embrace taking in the scent of Kakashi from his pillow. He smiled as he slipped back to sleep himself, just like dealing with a child.

Iruka woke later to silence and darkness. He yawned wondering what had woken him, he couldn't have been asleep very long if the sun hadn't risen yet and the birds weren't singing. Kakashi shifted beside him, muttering something about 'Ruka' and 'peanut butter' and he froze as he realized that they were in Kakashi's penthouse apartment. Complete with the blackout curtains and soundproof windows. He jolted out of bed, disentangling himself and waking Kakashi as he searched frantically for the alarm clock. Digital green lights proudly displayed that it was eight AM. Iruka resisted the urge to scream as he dragged his charge from his bed, issuing orders to 'shower fast' as he pushed him towards the bathroom. Kakashi had half pulled him into the shower and had most of his buttons undone before Iruka realized what he was doing. He gave up resisting his urge and threw a bar of soap for good measure as he charged out of the bathroom to redress himself and make a quick breakfast.

Ten minutes later they stumbled into Iruka's car and set off. Kakashi always loved this part. He smiled as the watched the normally polite and quiet man as he became a screaming devil of road rage. He cursed grandparents for driving to slow, students for loitering on cross walks and small furry animals for choosing "That particular damn moment to cross the fucking road!" The sped through red lights and bypassed police officers, Iruka laughing ironically as they gave pursuit, losing them in twisted back roads and alleys. The car screeched to a halt in front of STI at eight forty five and Iruka motioned for Kakashi to go on ahead of him, groaning as he noticed that a few lucky officers had managed to keep up. Several apologies, autographs and cell phone pictures later Kakashi and Iruka finally arrived on the set as the clock struck nine.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Chapter Two is released! I've really been enjoying the feedback I've been getting. I'd like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed, to everyone who added this story to their alerts! Thanks to everyone who's reading, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Star Struck**

**Chapter Two**

**

* * *

**

Shinobi Talent Industries was one of the tallest buildings in the metropolis of Konoha. Thirty-six stories in all and each level packed with people. Not including the musicians, singers, comedians and actors, STI had over one thousand and five hundred employees. And it seemed to Iruka that every single one of them shared the same lunch hour. He sighed as he tried to maneuver through the crowed cafeteria. Three floors down Kakashi was working hard. The video shoot had been progressing smoothly, the cast had arrived and the director had pitched his script. He had envisioned the classic tale of Dracula, only with a gothic rock flare. The whole cast had figuratively 'sunk their teeth' into the idea. As Tazuna-san had put it, vampire's were 'all the rage.' The shoot had been proceeding along fine, until the first scene between Kakashi and his female co-star Ayame and Iruka didn't doubt that Tazuna was regretting his casting choice. Not that Ayame was a bad actress. She was in fact one of STI's most popular teen stars and that had been a major factor when she was cast. Hatake Kakashi's "Syndrome" music video was comprised of an all star STI cast. It's release was already a highly anticipated event. With Ayame in the role of Mina and Tenzou Yamoto, a young rising star in the music industry, appearing in the role of Dr. Van Helsing the industry and public had high expectations. Unfortunately no one had taken into account just how big a fan of Kakashi's the girl was. The normally composed teenager was falling apart, she simply wasn't able to stay focused when they tried to shoot the two together.

Finally Tazuna had called Iruka over and asked him to go fetch the boxed lunches for the cast and crew that STI provided for the shoot. Kakashi was beginning to lose his patience and Ayame was getting closer and closer to breaking into tears. He had jumped at the chance to get away from the stressful situation on set and as he was leaving they were all sitting down for a cast meeting to attempt to find a solution. Iruka had been happy to get out of the tense atmosphere but he hadn't anticipated how _**crowded **_the cafeteria would be. A large figure backing into him sent Iruka stumbling forward, knocking into several others, barely managing to keep on his feet. He turned to verbally rip into whoever had sent him sprawling, but his voice froze as his eye identified the man, Ibiki. He shivered, glad that he had kept silent. Morino Ibiki was terrifying. Dressed head to toe in black leather, head shaved, and every inch of him( as far as anyone knew) covered in scars and tattoos. Iruka wasn't quite sure what Ibiki's job at STI was. He knew that the man was dating Kakashi's stylist, Mitarashi Anko, and that he was a good friend of Sarutobi-san but that was the extend to Iruka's knowledge. He backed away slowly, as to not draw the tall man or his purple haired lovers, attention and visibly winced as his name was shouted above the dull roar of the crowd.

"Oi! Iruka!"

He turned, ponytail whipping through the air, and threw himself into the thick of the crowd as Anko's head shot up, eyes searching the crowd. He really didn't know what was wrong with the woman! They had only met a total of three times since he had become Kakashi's manager. Each visit had originated from the purpose of designing Kakashi a new outfit for either a public appearance or performance. But each time he had accompanied his charge Anko had simply pushed Kakashi into a large armchair with a few sketches to choose from and forcibly dragged his manager into the studio's massive closet, snapping his hair tie as she went. His pleading looks and words to Kakashi were always ignored as the psychotic woman played dress up with his body. The man had even occasionally turned traitor, holding him still while she pulled some ridiculous fashion onto him. He would never forget his embarrassment at the time that Sarutobi-san had walked into the room to find Iruka sprawled on the floor, Kakashi straddling his calves as Anko fought to button up the Gothic Lolita dress they had forced him into. Kakashi would forever make his necessary trips to his stylist solo after that.

He snaked through the crowd, keeping his head down as he made his way to the table where the damning shout had originated from. Namiashi Raidou smiled wide, waving at him as he approached and Iruka could not keep himself from smiling back. Almost a decade before the thirty-one year old had been the lead singer in the band 'Clockwork Angel.' However the life his voice had assured he would live was stolen from him when a scorned lover broke past security during a live, nationwide broadcast performance and splashed acid all over his face and throat. Iruka had been fourteen and supporting a huge teenage crush at the time. He and Haku had both been squeezed onto their apartments tiny couch, happily singing along one moment then staring at the screen in shock as their idol collapsed. His screams had been amplified across the stadium before someone had wisely pulled the plug on his mic and cut the live feed. Raidou had almost died that day and his music career had ended forever. His voice was never the same and the right side of his face had been terribly scarred. He had stayed with STI though and now was working as manager to an actor named Shiranui Genma.

As he approached the crowded table Iruka cast an eye over his friends companions warily. He vaguely knew Ebisu, as he was the manager of Sarutobi-san's grandson Konohamaru. Although from the rumors Iruka heard he was doing a piss poor job of it. Apparently the man was a pervert as well and Iruka's personal opinion he should never be allowed near a child. From the misery that showed on his face daily, he himself agreed. The other man was almost as big as Ibiki but with much more hair, most of it on his face. Iruka knew him slightly better. Asuma was Sarutobi-san's oldest son and highly regarded as the most competent and patient manager at Shinobi. The three men were joined by surprisingly, a young boy that Iruka didn't recognize and the four were playing Poker. He frowned.

"Guys? Aren't you _**all **_off work today? What are you doing at work, before noon no less!"

The men unanimously turned their eyes towards the final member of the game. The young boy. in Iruka's professional opinion, looked extremely bored as he adjusted his cards in his hand and laid them carefully on the table, revealing a straight flush. Raidou groaned, tossing his cards, two pair, onto the table in defeat as the kid dragged a small pile of bills and coins to his side of the table. Ebisu collected and shuffled the cards as Raidou excused himself from the next round, standing he dragged a chair over for Iruka who took it gladly. Sitting he shook his head when Ebisu offered to deal him in and with a quick glance at his watch he confirmed that he had a few minutes before he was supposed to pick up the lunches and settled in to observe as Raidou whispered in his ear.

"You're right, we all have the day off today, but Tuesday's Shikamaru doesn't have a class at this hour. He's free from eleven-thirty to one. So he normally comes here to help his dad out and to occasionally beat the pocket change out of us at poker." Iruka took a closer look at the boys expression and felt stupid for not seeing the resemblance sooner.

"I see! Shikamaru-kun is Nara-san's son!"

Nara Shikaku was the head of Shinobi's Accounting department. Iruka couldn't help but wonder if the two practiced at making their expressions of boredom identical or if it just happened naturally. He and Raidou smiled as Asuma victoriously threw down his cards, confident that the boy couldn't beat his four of a kind. Shikamaru's expression was the perfect poker face as he calmly set laid down another straight and collected his winnings. Both men burst into laughter as the boys competitors groaned and let their heads sag against the table in defeat, wallets emptied, completely broke. Shikamaru didn't smile as he carefully folded the bills into his wallet but, after so many years of working with children, Iruka could sense the smug air of self satisfaction the boy had about depriving the men of their pay checks and his laughter ceased. A smirk and a quick look at Raidou gained a conspiratorially grin as Iruka asked Ebisu to deal him in and tossed a fifty onto the table. The boy's confident eyes became suspicious as he eyed his new challenger but he anted up without a complaint and Ebisu dealt the cards.

Iruka's face showed clear dismay when he looked over his hand but Shikamaru watched him like a hawk regardless. He only took his eyes away for a moment to exchange his own cards. Iruka's face never changed, not until he laid his ace high royal flush onto the table and a wide smile split across his face as he collected the two fifties. For the first time Shikamaru's eyes narrowed into a glare. "You cheated."

Grin spreading wider Iruka leaned back in his chair fanning himself with the money. "Oh? I cheated did I? What a sore loser you are! Can't believe that someone beat you fair and square?" He snapped forward across the table, grin disappearing as he snatched Shikamaru's cards from his hands. "People who live in glass houses shouldn't throw stones kid." He tossed the cards down next to his, revealing matching hands. The others sat gaping like fish as the boys face slipped back behind it's mask of boredom. "The cards are marked," he stated as he stood, his time was up. "You shouldn't let him use his own deck in the future. And you!" He glared hard at Shikamaru, using his most intimidating voice(Kakashi called it his sensei voice and for a moment Iruka could hear the man in his mind. "Oh sensei! I've been a bad boy! Punish me!"). "You might get away with crap like that at school. But someday you'll either meet a card shark with faster hands that will rob you blind or someone with sharp eyes and you will get caught. And when that happens I hope that the worst they do is take your money!" Words of wisdom delivered he turned to leave and paused. Then with another grin and a flick of his wrist he left a pair of ace's on the table from his sleeve and slipped back into the crowd. "You were just unlucky that I happened to be both."


	3. Chapter 3

**Star Struck**

**Chapter Three**

**

* * *

**

The wheels of the cart squeaked and squealed, high pitched noises that made anyone within hearing distance wince and quickly cover their ears. They tended to get stuck when the cart was supposed to turn, causing it to stall at corners. Behind the temperamental cart Iruka was fighting to keep his temper in check as he struggled down the hallway. STI was one of the top talent agencies in the whole Country of Fire. You would think that they could spare a few bucks to oil the wheels of a cart! Or better yet, just buy a new one!

It didn't help matters that the cart was loaded so high with boxes of food that he found it almost impossible to keep from running into something…or someone. Finally the doors of the elevator came into sight and all the angry yells were far behind him. Iruka quickly pushed the call button and leaned against the cart to catch his breath. He was glad that he had taken Akimichi-san's advise and slipped the cart out through the back doors of the kitchens. He could only imagine the hassle it would have been to push the damned thing through the crowded cafeteria. He shuddered, Anko would have caught him for sure. He would have been a sitting duck!

The 'ding' of the elevators arrival roused him from his thoughts and he straightened himself as the doors slid open. Grumbling, he twisted and turned, maneuvering the cart inside. He ended up having to lift the back wheels, to keep them from getting stuck, and had to dive to catch several falling lunches.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Iruka and the cart were finally settled inside the elevator. Tazuna had mentioned that someone would be waiting to help him unload on their floor. Feeling extremely grateful Iruka pressed the button for the 21st floor and leaned back against the wall smiling. Smooth sailing from here, hopefully they would have reached a solution about how to finish the shoot and his day could finally resume it's normal routine.

The doors had almost slid all the way shut when a hand forced itself between them and they quickly slid back open. A tall man, with silver blue hair stepped inside and glanced at Iruka with a dazzling smile.

"Iruka-kun! How good to see you. When I hadn't seen you around I'd thought that Hatake asshole had driven you away! It's so nice to find out that I was wrong."

Iruka forced himself to return the smile, reminding himself of his reputation as a polite man. Mizuki had always seemed nice enough. After Iruka had been attacked, Mizuki had been the first face he had seen at his bedside. For some reason he had thought of a snake and had wanted to scream, to crawl away from the concerned looking teen, but he couldn't remember why.

Even now Iruka couldn't remember anything that had occurred on the day of the contest. Upon discovering his amnesia Mizuki had…smiled for a moment, before assuring Iruka that they had become the best of friends during the competition. Iruka had his doubts though. Mizuki's shit-eating grin from that day still haunted his nightmares. A slight cough alerted Iruka that Mizuki was waiting for a response and he laughed nervously, blushing slightly as he unconsciously rubbed at the scar across the bridge of his nose.

"No, no Mizuki-san. Kakashi-san really isn't that bad. He is slightly…difficult sometimes. But he isn't so difficult that I can't handle him."

Mizuki laughed, an innocent enough sound, but as Iruka smiled and chuckled along, he couldn't help but envision himself as a tiny mouse. Smiling and laughing along as the viper strangled and poisoned him. It was a chilling thought and as much as he fought against it, small shivers racked his body.

Mizuki stepped closer, his eyes shining with something Iruka could almost identify, but Mizuki was getting closer and Iruka's brain was _flipping out_! He reached in close, a hand snapping up to capture Iruka's chin. His grin was a mirror copy of that day in the hospital. Iruka's breath came in short gasps, why? Why was Mizuki do damn terrifying? He wanted to push the other man away, but his arms were frozen. His whole body was frozen with some instinctive terror.

"So you've managed to 'get a handle' on Hatake Kakashi huh? That sounds like so much fun. Would you like to 'get a handle' on me too Iruka-kun?"

Mizuki was pressing in even closer, bringing his lips slowly towards Iruka's. He wanted to scream, to fight. His blood was pounding in his ears, but he was trapped against the cart and paralyzed buy what he couldn't identify as the venom dripped into his veins. "Nee Iruka-kun, you should ditch Hatake and become my manager! I'll treat you right," his smirk increased. "We'll go out sometime, get some sushi."

In that instant, Iruka's heart seemed to stop. For some reason the word reverberated in his ears, again and again. Beating against him violently like a base line. He broke away from Mizuki's hand, collapsing to the floor.

Somewhere above him he could hear Mizuki speaking, asking him if he was alright. But he wasn't! He fisted his hands before his eyes, shaking. He could almost remember. But did he really want too? It hurt! It had hurt so bad! There were voices, almost ancient voices, from a lifetime ago, ringing in his head. Garbled, almost indistinguishable.

"Is he dead?"

Was he fighting to remember? Or was he trying to hard to forget?

"Did…tell us to kill him?"

He wanted to scream. He was gasping in air, but none of it seemed to reach his lungs. His face! Was he bleeding, cut, all over again? It hurt so much.

"What was his name again?"

Somewhere he heard the ding of the elevator doors opening. He heard someone yelling. Felt someone grab tight onto his shoulders and shake hi,. But he didn't know anything anymore. Nothing but the stupid, garbled voices and the pain. His ears were ringing with it. His bones were aching from it. He knew nothing but all of this. Then…

COLD

Suddenly everything was gone, all of it replaced with the cold. Gasping, Iruka's eyes snapped open and all that he could see was Kakashi. Mismatched eyes, one blue-grey the other blood red with a slightly distorted pupil. Worry blatant in his features. Iruka shivered, blinking owlishly as he focused on those eyes and Kakashi smiled.

"Iruka! I'm so glad that you're okay!" He stood, pulling the shaking man up alongside him. "Come on. Let's get you back to the set, find you something dry to wear." Iruka nodded absently, tugging loosely on his now soaked through shirt before he furrowed his brows together and turned to Kakashi with a question on his lips. But the other man smiled, already having an answer ready. "You were hyperventilating. I tried calling to you, shaking you, slapping you. But nothing worked. So I dumped a pitcher of ice water on top of you."

Iruka stumbled slightly and managed to turn a heated glare upon the other as he slipped a supporting arm around his waist. The other employees in the hallway turned away, hiding their smiles.

"Soaking a person with cold water is NOT an approved method to stop someone from hyperventilating! Hell Kakashi you could have made it worse! I could have gone into shock, been in serious trouble." Kakashi did nothing but smile, relieved that Iruka was already feeling well enough to bitch at him. As they disappeared down the hallway his grin only grew. Oh Iruka was going to throw a fit when he learned what solution they had come up with to finish the video.


End file.
